Green Valentine
by Greeneyedpuff
Summary: Buttercup wants to move forward in her relationship with Butch, she’s ready to take it to the next step. This year she’s spending Valentine’s Day with him. Will Buttercup get what she’s after? (THIS STORY IS AN ADD ON TO MY ORIGANAL ONE-SHOTS CALLED “GIVER”. I would recommend you read that one first for a background story. Its also a lemon)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, in the spirit of Valentine's Day I made a short story.**

 ** _THIS IS AN ADD ON TO MY ORIGINAL ONE-SHOT STORY CALLED "GIVER" IT IS ALSO A LEMON. I RECOMMEND READING THAT FIRST TO GET A BACKGROUND STORY._**

 ** _Anyways, I do not own any characters in this story. Enjoy! :)_**

Valentine's Day is the day corporate America made up to make money. Everyone loves Valentine's Day, how could you not? It's the time to show you're loved ones how much you love them. You even get sweets and presents. There isn't anything to hate about it, right? Everyone must love it, right?

Wrong.

Everyone besides Buttercup, she despised this time of year. She thought it was plain stupid and lame. All she wanted to do is go back home and go back to sleep but nope.

Here she is in her last period, senior English, staring out the window while the teacher spoke about Romeo and Juliet...how romantic. If you ask her, she was more of a Bonnie and Clyde type of girl. She found Romeo and Juliet to be stupid, dying for a person just because they couldn't be together? Pathetic.

She wondered how far she would go for love.

 _Love_.

How strange it felt for her to say that word now. Sure she loved her family and friends but, being with Butch showed her a deeper meaning to the almost foreign word. ( _AN: This story is an add on to my original one-shot story called Giver. Go check that out if you want a little background of how they got together aka: it's also a lemon.)_

The green couple both agreed on not getting each other anything. Although she did have her suspicion that he was up to something, when he didn't show up to school, but she brushed it off.

 _Bzzz_.

Speaking of the devil. She looked down to see she had received a text from Butch.

 _Hey meet me outside in the parking lot when the bell rings._

 _Why?_

 _Just do it._

 _Mkaay._

The bell rang signaling for the end of school. She quickly put her backpack on and left going straight to the parking lot. Buttercup looked around and locked in on her target.

"Hey loser." She greeted.

"Hi baby." He kissed her forehead endearingly. He opened the door to his car for Buttercup, motioning for her to come in.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" She said buckling in her seat belt. He turned on the car ,backing out of the school parking lot, and headed to Townsville Park.

"I had some things to do before tonight."

"Tonight? What are you doing tonight?"

"You" He said turning to wink at her before turning back to face the road.

"Shut up." She playfully hit him on his shoulders blushing. Then there was a comfortable silence while the music played lowly in the background.

After that day at Mitch's party ( _Again read "Giver" for the background story)_ they've been going at each other like no tomorrow. Blame it on their hormones or blame it on their need to be close to each other. Either way they were stuck on each other.

They would often go somewhere secluded and have a heavy make out session. At times it would lead to her giving him oral or vice versa. Other times he would finger her and play with her boobs, leading to many hickies, but never actual sex. Buttercup wanted it bad but Butch said since it would be her first time he wants it to be special.

"We're here babe. Put this on." He said handing her a blind fold. She looked at him questioning but put it on none the less.

"Butch if this is a surprise I'm gonna hurt you." He chuckled getting out of his car going to what she figured was his trunk.

"Just keep them on till I say so!" He called out to her. There was a sound of something closing then walking. Butch opened her door helping her get down from his Escalade carefully.

"Take then off."

Buttercup took of the blind folds and was instantly shocked.

"Happy Valentine's Day babe!"

In font of her was Butch standing there with a huge elephant plushy, a hand made portrait of her, a big tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and a buqué of buttercups. (How original)

"I-I-I don't know what to say." She managed to choke out from her still shocked state.

"I don't know. Maybe a thank you Butch you're the best boyfriend to ever exist and you're way cooler then I can even imagine?" He said smirking.

"Thank you Butch. You seriously are the best boyfriend ever." She said going to hug him and ignoring the last comment he made. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She started tearing up a bit. In a flash he put all the stuff in the car and came back to give her a big hug.

"Hey, don't cry babe..." he whispered.

"Sorry, I just got emotional...ugh...I'm turning into Bubbles." She said laughing slightly and wiped the rest of her tears away. Butch chuckled at her comment.

He picked her up bridal style taking her to the back seats off his Escalade, where they would spent most of their time having deep conversations. That or being the hormonal teenagers they are.

Buttercup was cuddled up on Butch's chest while he played with her hair. It's been an hour since the surprise and all they've been doing is talking. Even though Buttercup loved talking to him, she wanted to do something more. Maybe a way to pay him back for being the best boyfriend. She smiled evilly thinking of ways to tease him.

She looked down at her clothes and rolled her eyes, she was wearing the schools uniform, nothing sexy or too attractive. It was just a simple white collared button up shirt, a lime green tie, a black skirt that reached her mid thigh when standing, knee high black socks, and her black Mary Janes.

Then an idea popped up into her devious little head. She smirked slightly pulling down the tank top she had under. _This will come in handy. Now for step two._ She thought. She straightened up causing Butch to look at her.

 _Perfect_.

"It's so hot." She loosened her tie and slowly undid her buttons to her shirt revealing the tank top.

"Yea...so hot." Butch said staring at her chest noting how her tank top almost exposed her dark green bra.

 _Fuck. Keep it together. It isn't that time yet_. Butch said to himself. Buttercup smiled evilly on the inside seeing a forming bulge in his pants.

"I'm gonna turn on the AC." She then proceeded to lean over to the front seats to reach the cars dashboard, giving Butch a good look at her dark green lace panties. His mouth went instantly dry and his bulge grew. While Butch was busy looking, Buttercup moved more by his face. She wiggled her butt slightly "complaining" about she was not able to reach the AC button. Buttercup got a "mmhm" as his reply as he clearly distracted.

"Got it!" She yelled sitting next to Butch. She looked at his pants then back up at him. Buttercup came up to his ear.

"Did you like the view." She whispered. Then realization hit him.

"Why do you like to tease me Cuppy." She didn't say anything instead she got on top of him, facing him. She started moving her hips forwards and backwards slowly, she watched his eyes close in pleasure. He was holding back and she knew it.

"Buttercup...not now." He groaned making fists to restrain himself.

"Come on Butch. Loose it. I know you want to." She whispered into his ear continuing her motions. Buttercup moved to gently bite his ear lobe then went down to his neck leaving trails of sloppy kisses. She started french kissing him in which he kissed back. The green eyed puff could still feel him holding back. She took her hands off his neck and gently traced down his arms to grab his hands, moving one on her butt and the other on her boob.

"Come on...Buttercup we have to get you home."

She didn't listen instead she started grinding on him faster this time moving her hips in circles.

"Babe stop before I can't." He groaned out. He was losing all sense of control. Finally giving in he started messaging her butt and boobs while they started kissing again.

After a couple of minutes they pulled apart for air breathing heavily. Buttercup didn't waste anytime and started unbuckling his pants. She pulled out his dick taking it into her hands, jerking him off slowly. Thank the heavens above that Butch's Escalade windows were tinted.

"Fuck...Buttercup..." he moaned.

"I want it." She said looking into his eyes.

"It's all yours." He said returning her gaze.

"No... I want it...in me. All of it."

Butch didn't like the sound of that and pulled away putting his friend back in.

"No Buttercup I said to wait, my car isn't where I want our fight time to be at. You're not thinking clearly."

"Yes I am!" She said pouting.

"No you're not. I don't even have a condom on me. What if we did have sex then what? You end up pregnant." He said angrily. And if anyone knows Buttercup they know she doesn't stand down when someone is giving her an earful.

"Then I get pregnant!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She didn't ever register her words through her brain first.

"Buttercup...I'm taking you home. You can stay back here and be mad all you want or, come to the front with me."

She didn't say anything.

He sighed and got out of the back seat to get into the drivers seat. The ride was short but hostilely quiet. She understood and respected his outlook on the situation, and her being sexually frustrated, needed more.

"We're here." Butch called out snapping her out of her angered thoughts. He got out of the car, getting the presents he got her, and opened her door. She still remained silent till she reached her door. The angry Puff turned look to her boyfriend with annoyance causing him to sigh.

"Look Buttercup I have another Valentine's Day surprise for you, if you still are up for it, I'll pick you up at eight. Okay?"

"Okay I'll be ready." She said sighing in defeat. "Sorry for getting angry. I know you're right but you know..I want what I want."

"I know babe, but it's no worries. Remember I'll pick you up at eight. Love you." He said giving her a sweet kiss.

He handed her, her gifts and started walking back to his car.

"Love you to! And thank you again for the gifts!" She quickly yelled before he took off.

She sighed again heading back into the house and straight to her room to look for an outfit.

The end?

 **If you want me to do anther chapter to find out what happened on the date let me know. But I hope you enjoyed this short story. Till next time xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm back. I'm graduating early next month from high school so it's been hectic lately.**

 **But I am back and I wanted to say I do have a Pinterest you guys should go check it out it's all about the Puffs and Ruffs**

 **My account name is Jase Temki (that isn't my real name btw lol)**

 **But anyways thank you for the support and enjoy the chapter. I do not own anything.**

Buttercup's POV*

"As I lay on my bed staring up at the endless abbess of a white ceiling, I ask myself. Will I go crazy if I don't have it? Or will I die from all the waiting and anticipation? Perhaps I have to turn into a barbaric horny teen and take it for myself."

"Buttercup you're being dramatic."

I roll over on my stomach to look at my older sister siting in my gaming chair.

I let out a long sigh.

"Blossom. You don't know how it feels to be so sexually frustrated. You have sex with Brick every chance you guys get!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes before looking back at her book.

"It's true you know." Bubbles said giggling, coming out of my closet. "Keep that up and you'll be pregnant big sis."

"Bubbles you have no room to talk. You and Boomer are like bunnies!" I said turning back up to face the ceiling.

Ugh. I can't believe my sisters, who anyone would have guessed to be the Virgin Mary till marriage, lost their V card! I on the other hand, haven't lost my V card. Not saying I want to just loose it to anyone. No, I want Butch to take my virginity.

I let out a long frustrated groan.

"Where are you guys going anyways?"

"I don't know Blossom, but I'm gonna loose my shit if I don't have it in me by the end of tonight."

My sisters laughed at my frustration.

Yea..we're pretty close, we tell each other everything. And I mean absolutely everything. We learned to appreciate the differences in our personalities, it's not always been like this though. As little girls we would fight and pick on each other...well mostly I would pick on them. I mean I would pick on Butch too even though he would return it just as bad.

Speaking of Butch...

Ugggggh, I'm gonna lose my shit honestly I'm telling you. Someone is gonna have to help me find it cause it's gonna be lost. That's how bad I'm gonna lose it.

I'm going tie him up by his arms and legs and take it myself.

Wait, I don't think I have rope...fuuuuck.

"Hey do you guys have rope?"

"Why would we have rope?" They answered at the same time.

"Oh. Please. Don't think that I forget the time you girls made Brick and Boomer tie you up."

"Hey! I was only doing it for, for...research purposes. Yea, that's why!" My red headed sister blushed while she tried to defend herself.

"Ohhhhhh, suuuuuuuuure."

"It was! Right Bubbles!"

"Um, Well I like being submissive at times. It's a real turn on for me. Omg! This one time, me and Boomie were walking home from the movies and he pulled me into an alley, acting like he was still bad, so we did the whole hero and villain thing. He was like so overpowering me. It was so hot."

Blossom sweat dropped.

"Wait...didn't you and Boomer go to the movies yesterday?" I asked.

"Yea." She replied handing me my outfit.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I came out thirty minutes later making sure to shave everything and smell extra good, just in case I got lucky.

Fingers crossed.

I started on my makeup while Bubbles blow dried and straighten my hair, that was now down to my mid back.

My makeup is pretty simple just eyeliner with mascara and lip gloss.

When that procedure was done I walked back into the bathroom, where I had left my outfit, and changed.

I came out doing a twirl, letting my sisters have a look.

"Omg! Buttercup you look so hot!" Bubbles gleamed.

"She's right. Butch is definitely gonna lose control when he sees you." Blossom smiled deviously.

DING*

"I'll get it!" Bubbles said rushing to the door.

"And I'll stop her from embarrassing all of us." Blossom said walking out, shaking her head.

Okay. Buttercup. You can do this. Why am I so nervous..I look hot.

I stared myself down in the mirror taking in my look.

I have on a tight spaghetti strap black dress that reached above my thighs, with a three inch slit on my left leg. I'm also wearing black flats and a dark green anklet.

"BUTTERCUP! Butch is HERE!" Bubbles yelled.

I rolled my eyes making my way down the stairs.

"Okay Bubbles, you don't have wake up the other side of the world."

She giggled.

I looked at Butch and tried to control myself from jumping on him and taking off his clothes. He was wearing a white v-neck, a dark green leather jacket, black jeans with a small chain hanging down, and his dark green converse.

"Ready to go Cuppy?" He said taking me out of my trance. I nodded and followed him out to his car.

"So where are we going?"

"It's still a surprise." He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a blindfold. "Put this on."

I raised my eyebrow giving him a questionable look. "Again? Really?"

"Just put it on." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okaay." I said sighing.

He turned up the radio, probably to stop me from asking questions. Jerk.

I just hope we're going somewhere to eat I'm getting hungry.

I felt around the side of the door till I found the button for the window, rolling the window down I stuck my hand out and felt the air getting cooler.

"I'm closing the window babe. You're gonna start getting clues on to where we're going."

I sighed putting my hand back in.

...well since I'm not gonna get any information from him, might as well enjoy the music.

I closed my eyes and sang quietly to five songs.

"We're here babe. I'll help you out."

He opened my door leading me down and out to somewhere.

I heard the sound of...waves crashing?

"Where are we going..."

"Relax babe we're a couple of steps from our destination."

We stopped and I heard him fuss around, maybe looking for something?

"Ah, here it is."

I heard a key go into a door and unlock. Okay now I'm really confused. He started tugging my arm signaling me to continue walking, which I did.

"Okay take your blindfold off."

No one's POV*

Buttercup took her blindfolds off quickly, letting out a small gasp when her eyes saw her surroundings.

She looked around and saw what she assumes is a small beach house. The living room was small but cozy, it had black couches along the way and middle of the room. In front of a couch was a built in tv, in the middle of the items was a coffee table filled with magazines of her and her sisters.

She raised an eyebrow glancing at Butch. He shrugged.

"Rented this place almost free. The guy's daughter is a mega fan."

She nodded slowly.

"Wait what do you mean rented?"

"Well I thought is would be a nice little get away from everything."

"How long are we staying?"

"Just the weekend." He said happily. "And don't worry Bubbles packed your clothes...she uh...mentioned something about lingerie in there..."

Buttercup's face instantly became red.

"Stupid Bubbles." She mumbled. "I'm sure she's just kidding, I don't even own anything like that...but anyways. Thank you for all of this you really are the best boyfriend ever." She said smiling, giving Butch a hug.

He took a hold of her delicate face, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"No problem Cuppy. I have other surprise so, why don't you have a look around the house and I'll unload the car." He said giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

She nodded and walked towards the rooms.

Buttercup walked into the master bedroom and instantly blushed. She quickly realized there was only one queen sized bed. Meaning...she was going to have to sleep on the same bed as Butch.

She shook her head and continued looking around the room.

It was pretty simple just a bed in the center with two nightstands on each end. There was a built in fire place under anther built in tv, across from the bed. Next to the fireplace is two doors.

She opened one to reveal a huge walk in closet.

"Well if I was Bubbles I would totally go crazy over this stupid closet." She mumbled to herself.

Buttercup shut the door, only to open the next. It led into the bathroom. She stepped in noticing a jacuzzi.

"Hmm. Nice."

The sink, tilling, and everything else had a marble design. She walked out of the room to find the kitchen. With her luck maybe there was food.

Buttercup walked through the living room almost tripping on the bags.

"What the...where's Butch?"

"Buttercup! Come out to the back porch."

She made her way to the back porch sliding the door open.

She gasped once again.

In front of her there were candles surrounding him. Along with fake green rose petals sprinkled everywhere...and Butch...on one knee...with a little green velvet box...

"Uhhhh w-what are you doing!? Are you proposing!? I love you and all but, but we're to young!" She said frantically.

Butch started chuckling at her expression, getting up.

"No Cuppy." He pulled her out gently to the middle of the porch. "At least not yet." He mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing babe." He said giving her an "innocent" smile, holding her close.

They locked eyes, looking deeply into the others eyes, examining every little detail.

"Look Buttercup, I my not be romantic like Boomer but I'll try." He took a deep breath. "Ever since we became friends I started falling for you. I started falling for your tough skin, your caring nature that you only show a handful of people, how outgoing you are, and well so many more things. I also fell for you beauty. Your stunning shinning eyes, your adorable small button nose, your perfect body, and so much more. I don't think I've ever loved someone like I love you..." He opened the small box showing a gold ring band with a emerald diamond on it, making Buttercup gasp. "This isn't a wedding ring. This is a promise ring." He took the ring out, then grabbing Buttercup's left hand, he hovered the ring in front of her ring finger.

He looked up to her shinning eyes.

"Buttercup Marie Untonium will you do me the honors of letting me replace this promise ring with the real deal one day?"

Buttercup was absolutely shocked. So many thoughts were running around like crazy.

Butch started to get nervous. "I'm sorry was this to soon, because if it was-"

"yes." She whispered.

"What?"

She looked at the ring then back up at Butch. "Yes." She spoke a little louder, tears threatening to spill. "Butch you don't know how much I love you...of course I'll do you the honors, I want to be your wife one day."

Butch looked at her with a huge smile slipping the ring on.

She hugged Butch tightly not wanted to let go. *sniffle*

"Babe are you crying?" Butch said pulling apart slightly to look at her face. Buttercup's mascara started running down her face.

"Don't look at me." *sniffle* "My make up is ruined." *sniffle* "Oh my god! I sound like Bubbles..again!" She groaned cleaning her face, making Butch chuckle lightly.

"It's okay you look beautiful either way." He said leaning down giving Buttercup a kiss.

It was sweet at first but, quickly turned into a heated passionate kiss.

Butch licked Buttercup's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly excepted, deepening the kiss more. She moaned feeling his warm tongue explore her mouth like it was the first time. They fought for dominance, doing anything they could to claim the winner of the tongue war.

Butch's hands slid down from her waist to her butt. He started massaging it gently making Buttercup moan and lose some focus.

She quickly realized what was happening and slid her hands up to play with his hair, knowing that was one of his weak spots, and pressed against him harder. She felt something poke her stomach, it made the green Puff smirk slightly feeling the reaction she caused.

Butch retaliated by smacking her ass hard causing her to pull away, gasping slightly.

The two teens looked at each other trying to control their breathing.

"Butch." She breathed out.

"Yea." He respondes just as breathless.

"Take me to the room. Now." She demanded.

Without anther word, Butch picked her up making her legs wrap around his torso. Buttercup gently lifted his head and started kissing him hungrily. They continued kissing all the way till they reached the bed.

Butch gently placed Buttercup on the bed, and went back to kissing.

Buttercup desperately tried taking off Butch's shirt. She flipped them over so she was now on top.

She took off Butch's shirt taking a second to admire his fit body, before going for his neck. Buttercup left sloppy kisses and hickies on his neck making her way down, stopping when she came to pants.

She looked up at him while slowly undoing his belt and pants. She saw him getting frustrated with how slow she was going.

"Cuppy don't tease-"

Butch didn't get to finish due to Buttercup putting his friend all in her mouth. She slowly took it out of her mouth and started licking his tip with her tongue ring, making circle motions with her tongue.

She took the rest in her mouth repeating her previous motions, only going faster.

"Wait, Buttercup I'm close." He groaned out.

She didn't stop and continued her motions, jerking him off slightly while she teased him.

Buttercup looked up to make eye contact with Butch, knowing it drives him crazy.

"I want to taste you. Can I have a taste." She said while she continued jerking him off.

Butch cursed internally knowing Buttercup knew how to get the reaction she wanted out of him.

He closed his eyes not being able to hold back and released into her mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Buttercup cleaning up the excess mess with her tongue.

When she was done she looked up at him, smiling "innocently".

"You have a gift Cuppy." Butch jokingly commented, making her roll her eyes and chuckle lightly.

"I'll be back." She said heading to the bathroom.

Should I? I mean this is a special night. And I did say I wanted it to be special... Butch pondered in his head.

Come on Butch what are you scared of? She's your girlfriend I mean you basically proposed to her. And you know you can't hold back much longer.

Hey you stay out of it evil me.

What? It's true. Come on we need some action that involves more action.

Butch was to busy fighting with his conscience, that he didn't realize Buttercup come out of the bathroom, till the lights got dim in the room.

He turned his head towards the bathroom only to have his mouth drop.

In front of him was Buttercup... in dark green lingerie. She had on matching lacy push up bra and panties, black stocking reaching her mid thigh, and her face makeup free (which Butch preferred).

"Uhhh...um.." Butch tried to make words come out but found himself lost for words, along with a dry mouth.

Buttercup laughed her cute laugh, that Butch loved so much, not helping the situation.

She started walking slowly towards the bed, swaying her hips. Butch's lustful eyes roamed her body admiring her perfect body.

Buttercup stopped when she reached the foot of the bed and span for Butch to get a full look. She then proceeded to climb on the bed on all four, slowly making her way to her green eyed devil.

Butch who was sitting up right with his back to the head bored in only his boxers, was trapped in a trance by his beloved girlfriend.

The green Puff finally made her way to her destination, sitting on Butch's lap, feeling how excited he was.

"Do you like it.." She purred in his ear. "I got it just for you." She finished and gently bit his earlobe causing him to shiver. Buttercup felt Butch get harder under her.

She smirked and started grinding on him slowly making herself moan in his ear.

"..mm..fuck." He breathed out.

"Fuck?...fuck me?" She said seductively, making eye contact with him.

"Fuck, Buttercup. Stop that." He said trying not to moan while she went faster.

"Come on. Give me what I want." She begged. That's right Buttercup Utonium begged, she never begs. To Butch, he found this a big turn on.

Butch started giving in and placed one hand on her butt and the other grabbed her hair pulling her closer, making their lips meet.

They started French kissing trying to determine who was more dominant. Of course Butch got his way again and of course he used Buttercup's weaknesses against her.

Butch gently pushed Buttercup on the bed so he could be on top. He paused, looking up at her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He breathed out.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said equally out of breath. "Don't hold back."

Although he wanted to not hold back, he knew it was Buttercup's first and he wanted to take it slow.

He started kissing and leaving a trail of love marks, claiming her body his and only his. He took off her bra and took her boobs into his hands, taking turns massaging and sucking them carefully.

After a few minutes of that he made his way lower reaching her panties. He licked his lips while pulling them off.

He smirked seeing how wet she was.

"Damn, baby you want me this bad?" He chuckled lightly.

"Shut up-ahh"

Butch stuck in a finger pumping slowly into her without any warning cutting her off.

He lowered his head and started licking and sucking her clit. He flicked and swirled his tongue slowly making her pay for teasing him.

"Butch...faster go faster..." She moaned out.

He added another finger while using his other hand to slowly rub her clit, making her gasp.

"Now Cuppy, where would the fun be if I don't tease you." He said smirking. He was enjoying the show in front of him. Seeing his girlfriend go crazy from the pace excited him even more. He could tell she was almost close.

He pinched her clit and pumped his finger a little faster, making her gasp once again.

"Butch...mmm..I'm almost there.." She moaned.

And all of sudden when she was seconds away from her climax, Butch stopped.

"What are you doing?" She said getting annoyed.

Butch licked her tasty juices off of his fingers. He didn't answer he simply connected their lips once again.

While they were kissing, Butch reached out trying to find something. A condom. (Stay safe and protected guys).

He quickly ripped the packaging and took off his dark green boxers. Butch slide on the condom with ease, then looked up for Buttercup to give him the okay.

She nodded her head and he proceeded to slowly slide into his girlfriend. She gasped feeling how bad it was hurting her already.

"Do you want me to continue?" He said concerned. She simply nodded her head.

He continued his motions until he was all the way in. He then started slowly pumping in and out of her while he kissed the tears and cry's away.

"Fuck..you're so tight." He whispered aggressively.

"Go faster it's starting to feel good."

He pinned her hands above her head going faster and harder.

The faster he went the louder she moaned his name out, giving him more motivation to go even more faster and deeper.

He pumped into his girlfriend trying to hold back as much as he could. He started kissing her neck and sucking her boobs.

"I love you Butch..I love you." She said gasping feeling herself getting close.

"I love you too Buttercup.." He grunted.

"Butch..I'm gonna..ahh."

"Me too."

All you could hear in the house for the next five minutes was the bed squeaking and their grunts.

"Butch!" She held her eyes shut trying not to finish first.

"...fuck..cum for me.." He whispered in her ear while putting light pressed on her neck.

That was enough to send Buttercup into her blissful climax. Soon followed by Butch.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Butch slid out and threw the condom into the trash.

He put on his boxers and she put on her underwear.

They laid next to each other trying to recover from the previous event.

She turned to look at Butch, who returned her gaze.

"I love you Butch." She said giving him a light peck. "And thank you for not rushing it. This was so worth the wait..it was truly special."

"Don't go all sentimental on me loser." He said jokingly. "I love you too future Mrs. Jojo."

"Let's call it a night?" She said yawning.

"Yea let's go to sleep Cuppy."

He turned off the lights and pulled Buttercup close giving her a kiss on her head before drifting off to sleep.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please check out my other story's and my Pinterest! Bye xoxo**


End file.
